


Il Genio e la Persona

by pica



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il misterioso caso di Sherlock Holmes e del groviglio della sua anima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Genio e la Persona

**Author's Note:**

> La mia primissima fan fiction su Sherlock Holmes, una delle creature a cui sono più affezionata.

Per Holmes era insopportabile l’idea di esporsi alla luce nei momenti più bui, come quando si trascinava ansimante fino alla sua scrivania, spalancava il cassetto – al sicuro nell’indiscrezione della stanza in semi ombra – e, con mani tremanti, si impossessava avido della siringa che di lì a poco avrebbe lacerato la sua pelle ed inciso la vena. Per non dover fuggire a quel vizio, tuttavia, si rifugiava dietro alle scuse più infime e stupide, e sovente prendeva le proprie difese ripetendosi a mente, all’infinito, il significato della parola  _dipendenza_. Lo aiutava ad accettare molte altre, cose come se non fosse veramente colpa sua, bensì un brutto scherzo del destino. E a nascondersi dietro tali, bassi espedienti, era talmente abituato che aveva ormai da tempo superato la soglia della vergogna, arrivando a provare una sorta di inutile autocommiserazione a cui non dava più il giusto peso.  
Quel giorno – più o meno fortunatamente, a seconda dei punti di vista – si trattava semplicemente di un’iniezione di morfina, che non avrebbe alterato il suo stato mentale e non gli avrebbe procurato, come sapeva, sollievo di alcun tipo.   
Avvicinò la sedia al tavolo e vi si abbandonò sopra, cercando quasi di sfuggire all’unica fonte di luce della stanza, rappresentata da un mozzicone di candela ormai quasi del tutto consumato, abbandonato sul pavimento, la cui fiammella debole ed ansimante minacciava di spegnersi da un momento all’altro, proprio come il disgraziato compagno di stanza.  
Era cosciente del fatto di trovarsi in una condizione a dir poco penosa, specialmente se si considerava che stava cercando di medicarsi una profonda ferita alla spalla, lasciata da una scheggia che gli si era malauguratamente conficcata nella pelle durante l’ultimo, ennesimo inseguimento. Era una gran seccatura, dal momento che, come gli suggeriva il dolore crescente, era convinto che stesse iniziando a fare infezione.  
Spinse, con mano ormai abile, l’ago sotto la pelle del braccio. La sensazione era la stessa di sempre, di intimità violata, di un’intrusione forzata da cui non riusciva e non voleva più sottrarsi. L’effetto, solo quello, era differente. Il liquido si intrufolò sottocute, provocandogli un brivido decisamente famigliare. Socchiuse gli occhi e, mentre sfilava delicatamente l’ago, questo iniziò già a mancargli.  
Abbandonò la siringa vuota sul tavolo e, al suo posto, si appropriò del filo da sutura con cui aveva intenzione di cucirsi qualche punto, giusto per non morire dissanguato, nell’attesa di un’idea migliore. Reclamare l’aiuto del dottore era fuori discussione, non avrebbe accettato in nessun caso di farsi vedere in quelle condizioni, per quanto ormai note al medico. L’unica soluzione era, dunque, sbrigarsela da solo come aveva sempre, egoisticamente fatto.  
“Holmes” una voce alle sue spalle lo costrinse controvoglia a voltarsi. La porta si aprì, entrò della luce da fuori e l’investigatore fissò contrariato l’amico, fermo in piedi sull’entrata della stanza.  
“Dottore” sibilò, distogliendo in fretta gli occhi ed allontanando le dita dal filo già conficcato nella sua spalla. “Le devo chiedere di chiudere la porta oppure di andarsene, sono particolarmente indaffarato al momento”.  
Watson scosse il capo, chiuse la porta e si avvicinò alla poltrona con l’intenzione di raccogliere la candela e posarla su un mobile accanto alla scrivania.  
“Lo vedo, è impegnato a dilaniarsi il braccio, Holmes. Perché non mi lascia esaminare la ferita?”  
“Non si preoccupi, sono perfettamente in grado” scosse il capo, brusco, e riprese a conficcare il filo sotto la pelle, per poi farlo rispuntare a fatica non più di qualche millimetro più in là. E non senza provare dolore, nonostante la sua ostinazione a reprimere con forza qualsiasi smorfia o qualunque lamento che avrebbe facilmente tradito il suo stato. Fingere di ignorare un amico non è facile, e farlo mentre senti il suo sguardo pesante su di te, durante il tuo personalissimo processo di autodistruzione, lo è ancora meno. Era patetico.  _Lui_  si sentiva patetico, nell’impossibilità di accettare un aiuto che avrebbe certamente fatto del bene a lui quanto al dottore.  
“Holmes, se me lo permette, potrei di certo fare un lavoro migliore del suo” protestò, preoccupato.  
“Lei viene dall’ospedale, Watson” i suoi vestiti odoravano di morte e cadaveri, aveva fatto una visita all’obitorio appena prima di rincasare. “Non preferisce concedersi del meritato riposo dopo una giornata di lavoro piuttosto che fare da balia – e inutilmente, le dico – ad un povero infermo?” domandò, interrotto sul finale da uno spasmo di dolore che gli contrasse, suo malgrado, i muscoli del viso.  
“Non riesco a spiegarmi il perché di questa sua ostinazione nei miei confronti, tuttavia, per convincermi a lasciarlo solo mentre cerca con tutte le sue forze di amputarsi un braccio, avrebbe dovuto omettere la parte del povero infermo” scosse il capo, ben riuscendo a celare il fondo di risentita esasperazione che rischiava di contaminare il suono della sua voce.  _È sempre la stessa storia_ , si ripeteva. Ma non aveva mai davvero il coraggio di reagire di fronte al coinquilino, specialmente quando lo trovava in condizioni come quella, di abbandono. Di bestialità. Anche per quanto riguardava lui, in fondo, era sempre la stessa storia.  
Con sorpresa si accorse di non ricevere alcuna risposta dall’altro. Si avvicinò ancora e, senza domandare il permesso, senza incontrare resistenza, tolse il filo dalle sue mani. Holmes, allontanato lo sguardo, si abbandonò semplicemente al tocco del dottore, più esperto e di certo meno esitante. Sentiva ancora dolore, ma per una volta – si disse – poteva concedere a Watson i fargli del male, ammettendo suo malgrado che sovente accadeva il contrario. Docile come un cagnolino spaurito, dunque, lasciò cucire quel paio di punti che avrebbero rimediato al suo disastro chirurgico.  
Ma Holmes, nella sua bestialità, non era che un animale selvaggio. Non obbediva a nessuna regola che non fosse la sua e certamente non avrebbe mai accettato, per quel suo dannatissimo orgoglio, di lasciarsi ammaestrare. Nemmeno da uno come Watson.  
“Basta” quasi a corto di fiato, sollevò una mano per afferrare quella indaffarata del dottore. Ancora una volta si fece del male con quel gesto brusco. “La prego di fermarsi”  
“Holmes..”  
“Questo è un caso che va oltre le sue possibilità, dottore”  
Il misterioso caso di Sherlock Holmes e del groviglio della sua anima. Abbiamo un cadavere, dottore. Si tratta della Persona. Lo esamini dottore, lo guardi bene. Non è una ferita al cuore, quella?  _Non si è preoccupi, non è quella che l'ha ucciso. Chi è il nostro maggiore indiziato?_  L’unico, dottore. E’ il Genio.  _La soluzione è inequivocabile, allora. Il Genio ha assassinato la Persona_. Non lo prenderemo mai, dottore.  
“Holmes, la finisca” la voce secca del dottore interruppe il fluire libero e incontrollato dei suoi pensieri. Alzò cauto gli occhi, ma l’altro non stava ricambiando lo sguardo. Piuttosto ricacciò via la mano dell’investigatore per rimettersi al lavoro.  
“Lei si farà del male, dottore” bofonchiò Holmes, indugiando con le dita accanto alla spalla, indeciso sul da farsi. Se lasciarlo fare oppure fermarlo di nuovo. Ma pochi attimi più tardi decise che non valeva la pena insistere, non se aveva cara la propria spalla.  
“Lei non se ne sta già facendo a sufficienza?” domandò Watson, tenendo ancora gli occhi lontani dai suoi, impegnato a tagliare il filo da sutura in eccesso una volta terminata l’operazione. “E non mi venga a raccontare le sue solite stupidate, Holmes. Lo so perché tiene una siringa nel cassetto, e cosa fa quando esce a tarda notte per rientrare solo il mattino seguente, stanco e senza forze. Lei ha l’aria di un uomo depresso. Si sta autodistruggendo, e non accetto di sentirmi dire che io mi farò del male. Sta trascinando anche me in questo suo eccesso di vizi, Holmes”   
Ogni singola parola de dottore, sibilata a voce bassa, come fosse un segreto da condividere solo con lui, rievocava nella sua mente e sulla sua pelle la sensazione di tutti gli aghi che avevano inciso il suo braccio, oppure di tutte le labbra che aveva morso durante le nottate passate fuori casa, dei volti senza nome delle donne il cui corpo aveva esplorato da capo a piedi, come la scena di un delitto qualunque, e poi consumato con tutto se stesso. Senza passione, solo violenza. Mera violenza. Brutale ed essenziale, quella di un uomo solo, perso. Vuoto d’amore e colmo di paura.   
“La finisca di auto commiserarsi e si alzi in piedi. Esca di casa, faccia una passeggiata. Incontri altre persone, conversi. Trovi il modo di dare un senso alla sua esistenza, per Dio, e lo trovi in fretta. Non sopporto più di vederla conciato così” scuoteva il capo. Gli occhi non erano lucidi, non aveva l’aria di un uomo troppo vicino al pianto, ma piuttosto lo guardava con quei suoi occhi avviliti, carichi di pietà, di compassione. O forse era solo pena, come quella che ci vide Holmes.  
“Non mi guardi in quel modo, dottore. Le ho chiesto di andarsene quando è entrato. Non pretendo nulla da lei, se non la soddisfa la mia compagnia non è costretto a-“  
Non fu il suono contenuto e leggero della sua voce ad interromperlo, questa volta, bensì il rumore sgarbato di uno schiaffo. Fu colpito, dritto al cuore ancor prima che sulla guancia. E il dolore fu forte, proprio all’altezza del petto. Gli girava la testa e gli pulsavano le tempie per lo sforzo di tenere a bada le lacrime che gli premevano gli occhi, implorando di uscire. Chiedendo libertà, una volta tanto. Non gliene concesse.  
“Ho un nome, la smetta di chiamarmi dottore come se fossi un dannato sconosciuto. E non si azzardi di nuovo a parlarmi in questo modo, non glielo permetto” lanciò con collera le forbici sul tavolo, facendole scivolare fino a che non rovinarono a terra con un tintinnio che suonò insopportabile alle orecchie dell’altro uomo, improvvisamente entrato in uno stato vergognoso di paralisi e mutismo.  
“Scenda dal piedistallo, si guardi attorno. Si accorgerà di tante cose. È la sua specialità, no?” ringhiò le ultime parole, prima di voltargli le spalle e raggiungere la porta, in pochi, rapidi passi.  
“Un giorno, Holmes..”   
Gli tremò il cuore, era convinto che si sarebbe spento definitivamente da un momento all’altro.  
“.. si accorgerà che le persone sono disposte a soffrire per lei”  
Sbatté la porta, la stanza fu di nuovo imprigionata in quell’oscurità in cui l’investigatore si sentiva tanto al sicuro, anche a rischio di rimanere solo come un cane.  
 _Un giorno, poi, si accorgerà anche di me._


End file.
